Hogwarts: A Half Blood Mystery
by Mellmo
Summary: Years after Voldemort's death,mystery is at Hogwarts again,Jack Collins loves a good mystery,as well as causing Snape grief,with the help of his favorite lightning bolt-scared professor.OC X OC.Full Summary inside!NOT JACK O'NEIL!Can't change the name.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

**Years after Voldemorts death, life continues to go on peacefully in Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. That is for everyone but Jack O'Neil. Jack has been flooded with dreams of a mysterious girl. Do these dreams have anything to do with the someone hidden in a secret room of the school? With the help of his favourite lighting-bolt scarred Professor and a rather goofy bestfriend, Jack is ready to solve this strange mystery, only after he drives Snape insane.**

**...**

**HI.**

**So...starting a fanfiction is always tough. You want to get the attention of the readers with a good summary, a good title, and good story. You wait and wait, checking your e-mails every chance you get, ever time you connect to a computer, just to see if you got a review.**

**Dumbledore and Snape are still alive. Harry is in the story, and Ron may be a future feature too, as well as some Fred and George of course, which means they are both still alive, and not dead because who the hell kills one of the twins that's just wrong! .\/. **

**XD. Anywhootles.**

**The song Jack is singing, is I Want Her (She's So Heavy.) by the wonderful band The Beatles. It inspired me to write this story for you all, far and wide! XD. I serious turned it on whent, "HEY I SHOULD WRITE A HARRY POTTER FANFICTION!" So I did, becasue many good things, liek story ideas, come from strange places. :) So...strange is good. ----- REMEMBER THAT! XD.**

**Not an owner of the characters, except the ones I made up, obviously. XD.**

* * *

_She's so heavy...I want you...I want you so bad...HEAAAAAAAAAAAAVY…_

The floor was silent under her feet, as if she was weightless. The air was cold, but not as cold as her skin. Nobody could ever understand the raw chill of her body. The only thing that measured up was the intense need for blood. And NOTHING could compete with that.

She paced around her room, nightgown flowing out behind her. The air wasn't present, as she tore through it in her quickened steps. She had to stop the craving, had to suck blood. She had to get out of this room.

After several attempts to open the locked door, she gave up, crying out loudly into the night, the pain of hunger on her lips. She imagined the taste, the warmth, the only warmth she could feel the warmth of fresh blood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mr. O'Neil?"

"Hmm?" I looked up to see Professor Snape standing beside my desk.

"Can you tell me how to make a Love Potion?" He asked, the whole class waiting for me to give an answer might as well give them a show.

I smirked, "Which number?"

"I beg your pardon?" Snape wheeled back around to face me.

"Well, you asked me if I knew how to make a love potion, and I asked you which number?" I let a little laugh out. "There are nine to chose from, Sir."

Snape waltz back over to the desk. "No more smart ass remarks from you!"

"In all respect Sir," Even though I showed no respect, "it's better then being a dumbass."

"Ten points from Gryffindor," hissed Snape.

The class moaned at the punishment. I just shrugged. I had no care for house points, and I hadn't even plucked the nerve yet.

"I suggest," Snape began, "You watch your step Mr. O'Neil."

"Don't worry Professor, it's easy when you don't have your head shoved up your ass. You should try it some time."

That had done it.

"Out, now! To the Headmaster! Now!" He bellowed.

I picked up my books and left the dungeons. As I wandered the empty halls I swore I heard a noise. But after six years of Hogwarts, I had learned that a little noise meant nothing more then Flitch's cat, Mrs. Norris.

I liked the hallways when they were empty. The building was old and mysterious. I loved mysteries, I loved secrets, I loved Hogwarts.

I thought about not going to the Headmaster's office at all, but realized I had already made my way there.

"Hey…statue." I spat at the bird. "Chocolate Frogs."

It slowly opened, letting me slip by. At this point, I knew every password for every dorm, every room, especially the Headmaster's office. I was a regular visitor after all. I wasn't sure why I tormented the staff so much; I only did it to the ones who reacted so well to my pestering. Snape is my favourite professor to torment. Before I graduate, my goal is to get Snape so badly that maybe he would cry. Though I didn't think even my ideas were that good at irritating Snape.

He went to knock on the door, but as usual, it swung open by it's self. Jack stepped into the office, still amazed at all the artefacts.

"Hello Jack." I was greeted over half mooned spectacles.

"Hello Professor." He collapsed in a chair. "Snape sent me up here."

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore corrected me. Yes, I know he sent you up here."

I sighed. "So…am I in trouble?"

"No." Dumbledore didn't look up from the papers he was crouching over. "But you have to do night duty with Professor Snape the night after next."

"You said I wasn't in trouble!" I protested.

"You're not, at least, I don't think you are. I found it quite amusing." He chuckled.

"Do I really have to do the night duty with him? You know we hate each other."

"It's his idea." Dumbledore sighed. "Maybe try to be nice.'

I snorted.

"That's what I thought." Dumbledore shook his head and waved me out of his office, looking down at his papers once again.

As I left the office, the bird statue closing behind me, I began humming. During the bridge of the song I strolled past a girl I had never seen before. She turned her head abruptly as I came past her. Her books fell on the floor, scattering everywhere. She flustered and crouched down to pick them up. I backed up and squatted on the floor beside her.

"Let me help you." I smiled at her.

"…Thank you…" She stuttered, starring at me.

I laughed nervously as I tried to ignore her strong stare. Her eyes were dark brown; so dark he swore they were black. They were black like her hair, which was some how a tinge of navy blue as the sunlight hit it from the stain glass window. Even her nails were painted black.

"I'm Jack." I said to her.

She stood up, and I got up as well. Nodding at my introduction, she smiled at me quickly, and then ran off down the hall.

I raised my eyebrows in utter curiosity and started back down the hall again, heading to my dorm, now singing the song.

"She's so heavy…I want her…I want her so bad…Heaaaaavy." I sang loudly, the words echoing off the ancient walls of Hogwarts.

…

It was late and I was lying in bed waiting till I fell asleep. I wanted to have the dream again, the dream of her. I wanted to see the mystery girl that crept into my head every night. I wanted to watch her, to hear her. I had yet to see an image of her face, always too blurry to make out, too dark to identify any features. When I dreamed of her, I felt a horrible anger and hunger inside, her anger and her hunger. Yet I still wanted to have the dream.

In the bed a few feet away from me, my best friend Charlie was snoring, as he usually did. I had gotten use to it by now after 6 years. I still remember the first time I met him. We were in line for the sorting hat, only 11 years old. He had turned to me and just smiled. I really wanted to stay far away from the creepy kid who was smiling, but he made sure I reacted.

"Aren't you excited?" He said.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

"My moms said I better get into Gryffindor, but if I don't, Hufflepuff is okay too." He stopped smiling. "You aren't a Slytherin kid are you?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what I am yet."

Crazy wizard parents had never brought me up. They had both been Muggle born themselves, so I did grow up knowing I was a wizard, but there was never any real pressure on me. I just didn't feel like telling the insane smiling kid that. Whatever house I got into was fine, except Slytherin, I remembered my parents saying something about it.

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" I asked him.

His blue eyes got huge. "They are the most disgusting, filthy, gross beings on the face of the planet…other then Trolls." He smiled at his comment. "Trolls are smarter though."

As we filed into the Great Hall, the crazy smiling kid grabbed my arm.

"Look, there's my brother, Lenard, but people call him Len. He's a second year, a Gryffindor. I want to be just like him." He waved franticly in his brother's direction.

I didn't have any brothers or sisters. I didn't feel like telling him that either. I didn't feel like being around him at all, but I had no friends yet and he was better then nothing.

"Come on, we have to sit down here and they call our names!" I was once again grabbed by the arm and dragged to an empty space. We sat down and watched the house sorting begin. "I want to be in Gryffindor!" He exclaimed. I had figured out I would call him Griff, the crazy Gryffindor want to be wizard.

"Charlie Oakland?" Professor McGonagall called off the long list of first year students, new additions to Hogwarts.

"Oh boy, that's me!" He cheered, racing up to the front.

Even before the hat was placed on his head the hat shouted out the word, 'GRIFFINDOR!' Charlie instantly fell off the stool, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Oh dear…" Professor McGonagall murmured. "Wake up boy."

Once Charlie had come to, the ceremony began again, and I was next.

"Jack O'Neil."

I slowly scuffled up to the front of the room, scared for my life.

"Don't be nervous child." Professor McGonagall smiled at me as I sat down on the stool, the Sort Hat being placed gently on my head.

"Hmm…" a sudden deep, raspy voice came out of the hat, making my jump a bit in the air, and falling back on the stool, my bottom slipping slightly.

"Hmm…" It said again.

Why wasn't it just shouting out names like everyone else?

"I don't know…"

It doesn't know?

"I see dark things in your future…"

Dark things? I'm going to be a bad wizard? I haven't even learned Magic yet. Everyone was staring at me, shocked at this prediction.

"But…not dark magic…"

I released my deep breath of air.

"Not Hufflepuff, oh certainly not Hufflepuff. Not Ravenclaw…no, no, no, not Ravenclaw AT ALL! Slytherin … yes… I am feeling Slytherin…no…no…no…too pompous those Slytherin's are…too critical…no, you are not a Slytherin…I guess all that is left is…GRIFFINDOR!"

I slummed down in the stool as the Sorting Hat was pulled off of me. Dark things, I didn't understand what that meant. It had been six years now, and I still didn't understand.

"Shut up man!" I threw my extra pillow at his limp body.

"Don't…no…not the leprechauns…that's my pumpkin juice!" He muttered as he rolled over and kept snoring.

"Yeah…those damn leprechauns." I sighed.

I could really go for some Butterbeer right now, but I couldn't very well sneak off out of Hogwarts and get some. I had tried that once and It didn't work out to well. I got out of the dorm and I was in trouble already. How I had planned to get anywhere outside of Hogwarts on foot, I had no idea, I hadn't thought that far yet.

I felt my eyes start to droop, and finally sleep had come and taken me over. The dark room appeared, the candles glowing, quivering, against the walls, wax dipping off them slowly. Crying began and I knew it was her, hiding in the shadows of the dark room. A loud scream rang out, causing me to bolt awake.

The room was silent; I was back in my dorm room, everyone fast asleep, the only noise being Charlie's wart hog calls.

…

The next morning I strolled into my Defence Against the Dark Arts class room, half an hour late after sleeping to long. The class turned to look at me as I took my seat in the back of class.

"Morning Mr. O'Neil."

"Morning Professor." I yawned.

"Turn to page 55 in your book, and I want to see you after class."

I was given a stern look which I shrugged off, ignoring all the comments from the class.

We were reading about Werewolves, something that was recently added into the curriculum on request of our Professor. We learned about their conditions and curse, not about the negative aspects, which was the new part.

They transformed at night, and had no idea who they were. We were told that we shouldn't play the person for this, but to instead understand that they can't help the condition. Once a person changes into a werewolf, they are no longer that person until they change back. There are potions to help, but no cure yet. The best way to protect yourself against a werewolf; don't get in a situation where you are facing a werewolf.

"You're dismissed everybody." The Professor said to us all. "Except you Jack."

I walked up to his desk at the front of the class. "How is this Defence Against the Dark Arts, if we get told to protect ourselves by not needing too?"

"Well, if you do not need protection, isn't that making yourself safe?" He retaliated. "I was like you once Jack."

"Once."

"You're not in trouble, so stop with the defences."

"What do you mean you use to be just like me?" I asked him.

He brushed his black hair away from his face, his lightning bolt scar showing slightly. "I was a bit of a trouble maker before." He smirked. "Heard you have to monitor the halls with Snape tonight."

"Yeah, so what?"

"So, do you have anything planned?"

"No…" I shook my head. "I don't want to go if that's what you mean."

"No more pranks?"

"I don't have anything to prank him with."

"Stumped then?"

I shrugged. "I guess you could say that, yeah."

He took him bag and pulled a torn up parchment out of it. "Here, take this." He handed it to me. "Take your wand and tap the center of it and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Then when you are finished with it, say 'mischief managed'."

"What is it?"

"A map," he said.

"Why would I need a map, I've gone to Hogwarts for 6 years now." I gave him a funny look.

"You haven't seen half of the school Mr. O'Neil." He smiled at me and headed up to his office.

I tucked the map into my back pocket and pulled my sweater over the part sticking out. I had no idea what Professor Potter was talking about, but he seemed serious, and I felt a mischievous tone to his voice. I loved creating mischief, I couldn't wait till tonight.

"Mr. O'Neil?" Echoed Professor Potter's voice.

"Yes Professor?"

"Ever heard of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" He asked me, looking excited.

"Yeah…it's in Diagon alley right?"

"Here, take these." He threw me down a few items. "They might give you some laughs tonight, and maybe a few spare minutes to wander around if you wanted too."

Wander around if I wanted too? There was a quill, a potion and a scroll with a few words written on it, Patented Daydream Charms, it read at the top. Could I make Snape daydream while I wandered off? This was pure genius, absolutely pure genius.

"Thanks Professor Potter!" I yelled up the staircase to his office, before I ran out of the room to my next class, which I happened to be late for, again.

…

I slid on to the bench in the Great hall for lunch after Charms Class. Charlie was already digging heavily into the food.

"I'm surprised you're not like a bazillion pounds yet man." I muttered to him in disgust.

"I'm a growing boy Jack." He mumbled with his mouth full.

"Yeah, not a growing Hippogriff." I informed him. "Clara is over there." A smiled crossed my face. "Wonder if she thinks you're a pig?"

"Clara thinks I am a gentleman."

"Why," I looked over at her again a few table away. "Just because you at least wipe your face off after you gorge yourself. I mean wouldn't you, after you ate you have a whole other portion of food on your face, can't let that go to waste."

"You're just jealous because she likes me."

"Says who? You've barely ever said one word to her."

"I have so said a word to her. I have said several words actually. I asked her for the time once when we were outside, and she told me to look at the clock above us. I felt the sparks between us, it was like a wand picking its owner, so powerful." He gushed.

"Dude, that's pathetic." I rolled my eyes at him and took a bite of my turkey sandwich.

"You're just jealous!"

I sighed. "Stop saying that, I'm not jealous."

He nodded franticly. "Yes, yes you are. You're jealous that a girl with such nice bludgers has the hots for me."

I shook my head at him and laughed. "Of course I am man."

Clara got up and walked past our table.

"Hi, Clara.' Charlie waved at her.

"Hi…" she blinked and rolled her eyes, heading out of the Great Hall.

"Alright…talk to you later…Bye."

"Total hots for you, I can see the sparks too." I sighed at him and stuffed the rest of my sandwich in my mouth.

…

"Mr. O'Neil." Snape greeted me later that night.

"Professor." I grumbled towards him and his greasy hair.

"Shall we begin the detention?"

"I have an option? Well, I think we should wait a bit longer till we start it."

"It was a rhetorical question Mr. O'Neil." He spat at my cocky smile.

I nodded. "Of course Professor."

We strolled down the hallways in silence. I wondered why Snape chose this punishment, if I were him I wouldn't want to spend more time with me then he had too. Though maybe the torture this was putting me through was giving him more pleasure then it was pain.

"So Professor," I began.

"Don't speak to me Mr. O'Neil."

"Fine, who transfigured your underwear?"

"No one did Mr. O'Neil."

"It was a rhetorical question Professor." I held back a giggle. "So, anyways, like I was about to say before, you have a lady Sir?"

"That's a personal question Mr. O'Neil."

"Ah, but not rhetorical."

I could smell the anger pouring off him.

I took out the parchment with the daydream charm scribbled on it in thick black ink. Muttering the few short words and waving my wand quickly and unnoticeably, the spell hit him in the shoulder. I pushed him down on a bench against the wall of the dungeon and waited. His eyes went out of focus and he had a far out smile on his face, perfect.

I unfolded the map that Professor Potter had given me. It was blank, what the hell kind of map was this? I remembered the words he had told me to say.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I tapped my wand in the middle of the brown paper.

All of a sudden ink started to pour out of it, running around the page, forming shapes and words. I saw my name on the map; 'Jack O'Neil' standing right where I was standing, beside me was Professor Snape. I could see Flitch wandering the corridor below me.

The map showed a secret passage way, I looked at it and noticed it was right in front of me. A one eyed witch gawked back at me, the door being concealed behind it. I waved my wand and the statue flipped open wide to reveal the tunnel.

I wandered down the dirt path, I had no idea where I was going, how long it would take, and when Snape would wake up from his wonderful daydream, what ever he was daydreaming about. It must have been almost an hour when I got to the end of the tunnel, a door above me, I pushed it up and saw boxes around me. It was in a candy shop…judging by the boxes of candy around the hidden door.

"I must be in Honeydukes Sweetshop! That means I'm in Hogsmeade! Damn, I really want some Butterbeer...I can't be seen in The Three Broomsticks though…" I sank back down into the tunnel and headed back to the school, disappointed.

As I climbed out of the hidden door behind the one eyed witch statue, I peaked around for Snape, who was still leaning his back against the stone wall, starring off into space. I checked my watch, it was getting really late, and my detention was almost over. I glanced at the magical map of wonder and joy, and saw that somebody was wandering around in a room that wasn't even there. I looked straight ahead and saw no door way. I ran around the other side of the wall, but there was nothing there. I guess the maps a little faulty, it does look well used.

Remembering what Professor Potter had said about the map once the mischief was done, I whispered the words, "Mischief managed," and folded up the map, slipping it back into my pocket.

I wandered back over to Snape leisurely and reversed the daydream charm. He sat up and looked around.

"I…I…I…uh…suppose I zoned out there for a second Mr. O'Neil."

"Yeah, thinking about that lady Professor Snape?"

"That's none of your business you arrogant child. Get off to bed, now!" His cheeks began to redden.

"Most definitely Professor."

…

As I crawled into bed, I opened the Marauder's map on my lap and pressed the tip of my wand to the center of it, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I slipped out quietly.

I followed the person pacing in the untraceable room. The room had moved. Every few minutes the name would disappear, causing me to search for it again on the parchment. The name was a messy ink blotch, not able to be read, I suppose there's a spell on them…so they can't be traced? But why were they hiding in the walls? Unless it was a ghost, maybe ghost didn't really appear on the map. My theory was proven wrong instantly as I grazed over Sir Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost.

The ink blotch disappeared again and I couldn't find it. I told the map, 'mischief managed', and tucked it under my mattress. I slid further under my covers and waited for the dream to start again, and for me to slip into her world.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! XD.**

**This one took me awhile, I mean its long so, it was worth it. Lol.**

**I hope you all like it so far. Also, hopefully it picks up when I get more chapter's done!**

**Go check out my friend aminea88's story in my favourites, either authors or stories, should be in there somewhere! XD. It's about Twilight. **

**Please review, it's my birthday in like less then two days! XD. Please and thank you all so much! (WEE HEE!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Glass smashed against the floor, pieces scattering everywhere. I heard heavy breathing, gasps for air, sobs and shrills of pains. I saw black hair fall against the light shining on the floor from a candle, perched on a night table stand. A hand followed, gripping the floor, trying to grasp nothing. The fingers stretched out and cringed back into a fist, falling lifelessly on the floor, the crying coming to a hushed stop.

…

"Jack!" Professor Potter greeted me as I strolled into class. "Nice of you to join us for the dismissal of the class." He closed the textbook and frowned at me. "Tired?"

"Yeah…" I muttered. "Can I talk to you at the end of the class?"

"Yes, which is now." He turned to the class and waved them out. "Go."

I yawned as I watched them all file out of the big doors into the rest of Hogwarts, for their next classes.

"What is it Jack?"

"That map you gave me, is it faulty?"

He gave me a taken back look. "I don't think so, I've had it for years…so did my father and his friends."

"It was your fathers?"

"Yes, I have no use for it anymore, I can go where ever I want now, and believe me, I've memorize all those secret passage ways." He chuckled. "I want it back before you graduate. My boy is getting older, I want to give it too him by his third year."

"Uh, yeah sure Professor." I nodded.

"Call me Harry, Jack. Professor is so formal."

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Why would you think it's faulty?" He asked me.

"It showed this room that wasn't there. And it wouldn't show the name properly, it was all blurry, and the room just kept moving around the castle all night long, every few minutes I had to find it in a new spot again and again." I took a deep breath. "I'm curious, if there actually is a room like that in Hogwarts."

Harry was pale and exhaling out of his nostrils. "I think the maps faulty."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure, you should just give it back to me if it's broken, I can try to fix it." He held his hand out for me to give it too him.

"No," I shook my head. "I want to keep it still…"

He sighed. "Jack, please don't meddle."

"Are you telling me not to meddle?" I laughed as Harry rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh as well. "Mr. Harry Potter."

"Yes, yes." He let his hand fall to his side. "I guess I have no right, or I have all the right, because I've been there and done that."

"And did you ever listen to anyone who told you to stop meddling Professor…I mean Harry?" I crossed my arms and waited for his reply, eyebrow arched.

"No." He said flatly. "No, I didn't, and I almost got killed, on several occasions."

"I'll try and stay out of that kind of trouble…unless it happens to find me, I mean, then how could it be my fault right?"

"Wrong, I didn't go looking for trouble either." He sighed. "Okay, that was a lie, but most of the time I didn't." He sighed again. "Okay that's a lie too. On a chance I was in trouble because of someone else causing it, and not me."

"I have these dreams sir." I mumbled.

He dropped his spectacles that were in his hands. "Dreams?" He picked the spectacles off the desk and pushed them back on his extremely pale face. His green eyes searched me all over. "What kind of dreams?"

"I don't know…dreams."

"Of what!" He urged me on.

"Of a girl…sir, I just have them…I don't know anything about them."

"How long have you been having them?" He asked me, trying to calm down.

I shrugged again. "I guess I started having them at the beginning of the year." I rocked back and forth on my heels. I felt like I had said something really bad, something I shouldn't have said. "Is this bad sir?"

"Yes, I mean no…it's not bad that you're having them…but it's bad that you're having them about what you're having them about." He stopped and rubbed his eyes.

"That made no sense."

"I know. I'm just a little…flustered right now." He looked at me again after propping his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "A girl?"

"Yeah…she's like locked up in a room, and she seems really in pain Professor, and I feel that pain."

"You _feel_ the pain?" He looked alarmed.

"Yeah like the anger she feels, I feel too."

"You don't feel like hurting anyone do you?"

I scrunched my face up into a quizzical expression. "No…once I wake up I'm fine."

"I want you to meet me tonight in my office here, do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir…" I nodded my head and watched him storm up to his office and turn and nod a goodbye before shutting the door behind him.

…

I slept through Charms class. I dreamt of a classroom, and nobody noticing me. I had no need to cause trouble by disrupting, I wanted to be invisible, but deep down I could feel the need to scream, just scream loudly so everyone could hear. Make myself noticed and not be a lonely self-excluding person anymore. No matter how much I felt it, I knew I couldn't make the feeling come true. I felt anger, stress and captivity. I was feeling her feelings again. I was in her classroom right now, seeing what she was seeing, she was in this school.

…

"Jack! Jack! Jack!"

"What?" I lifted my eyes off my newspaper and up at Charlie.

He plopped down on the half of the couch that I wasn't occupying.

"Clara talked to me today!"

"What, did she tell you she was getting a restraining order on you, because, I'm telling you this now man, that's not good."

"No," He pouted. "You jerk!"

"Oh get over it!" I sighed, shaking my head at him, slightly amused by his reaction.

"She actually talked to me!" He said, waiting for me to seem interested.

"I'm so interested…" I lied.

"Come on, why are you always like that?"

I folded the paper in half and raised myself up on the couch. Sitting up and ready to listen, I took my hand and gestured him on.

"She asked me if I would like to hang out with her some time. When we go to Hogsmeade next, we're going to hang out."

"That's tomorrow."

"IT IS!" He gasped.

"Yeah."

"JACK THIS IS SO AMAZING!" He clapped his hands together. "Imagine…Clara and I in a nice fancy restaurant with romantic candles glistening between us…and we'll be feeding one another…and playing footie's under the table…and holding hands while we feed each other, gazing into the other's eyes passionately." He sighed once he was done.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I said in disgust.

"I am in love!"

"No, you're in-sane!" I threw the paper down and got up off the couch. "I have to go, I'll see you later…unfortunately."

…

Professor Potter had wanted to see me tonight, I didn't know why. I was suppose to wait till everyone else was asleep, I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. He seemed slightly angry when I told him about the dreams. I wandered down the corridors of Hogwarts, no other students filling them up as I did.

"Mr. O'Neil!" Snape said startled. "What are you doing here!"

"Came to see my favourite Professor. Who's it going?" I leaned against the stonewall.

"Mr. O'Neil, I am getting tired of your attitude."

I frowned. "Then you should have a bigger dose."

"You're attitude is not a drug Mr. O'Neil, well maybe it is for you." He looked me up and down. "What are you doing down here?"

I ignored his question. "What's that?" I asked him, pointing at the glass bottle in his hand, filled with thick red liquid. "Blood?"

"It's none of your business Mr. O'Neil." He put the bottle behind his back. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you carrying blood around the school Professor, isn't that a little bit weird, just a little bit?" I said ignoring his question yet again.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Why?" I rolled my eyes and made fists at my side, struggling to keep them down.

"Don't make me take more Mr. O'Neil!" He threatened. "It's a potion, if you must know."

I relaxed my hands and glared at him. "For what?"

"You've asked enough questions." He stuck his nose up at my presence. "Now go!"

I shuffled my way over to the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. Once in the room, I hopped up the stairs to Professor Potter's office, still worried about that he wanted to see me about. When I opened the door I saw Professor Dumbledore in the office talking to Professor Potter.

"Hello Jack." The Headmaster greeted me in a rather grim tone. "Please sit down."

I lowered myself into the soft padded chair across from Harry's desk, The Headmaster sitting down beside me.

"What's this about?" I asked them both, now extremely worried about why I was called here tonight.

"Harry tells me that you are having…dreams?" Dumbledore said hushed, almost whispering.

"Yes…I've been having dreams."

"Dreams! I love dreams!" A voice rang out. "What kind of dreams?" The voice giggled and gave out a cry of joy.

"Myrtle, what are you doing here?" Professor Potter asked the ghost.

"What? Can't I come visit you Harry, now that you're a teacher and all? You should go in the teachers' washrooms, they have more soaps then the prefects' washrooms." She giggled. "I can't congratulate you?"

"Not right now Myrtle, thank you." The Headmaster told her.

"Fine!" She began sobbing. "I know when…I'm…not…wanted! I'll just go now! Goodbye!" She shrieked sobs as she flew out of the room.

"Uh…" I said to get rid of the awkward silence after her odd speech to Harry.

"Just pretend you never heard any of that nonsense she was saying." Harry cleared his throat. "The dreams sir?" He said to Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes, the dreams Harry, thank you." He sighed as he looked at me. "Jack, the dreams that you are having, we have to stop them."

"Stop my dreams?"

"With a special type of training it can be done."

"Special training?"

"Occulency."

"But…what if I don't want my dreams to stop?"

Harry looked puzzled. "You like to have the dreams?"

"Yes." I was starting to lose my temper; I didn't want to be some test subject, some lab gnome. "I don't want to do it."

"You sound very familiar." Dumbledore said to me, glancing up quickly to Harry and smiling at him. Harry avoided eye contact with both of us. "But you actually want to keep the dreams."

"I like them…I like to know how she's feeling…I would feel…disconnected…if the dreams stopped."

"There's nothing bad to you about the dreams?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Not really…sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night…but that's it. Is there something bad about them that I should know about?"

"Not that you should know about." Harry told me, sounding stern.

Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "I would like you to start Occulency Jack."

"No." I said flatly.

"Sir," Harry said. "Maybe it's not a good idea."

Dumbledore kept his eyes on mine, his hand on my shoulder. "I am telling you that you will start Occulency Jack."

…

I didn't feel like going to Hogsmade, but Charlie talked me into it. Maybe it was a good way to get my mind off this horrible Occulency stuff that I was being forced into.

"You seem more down then usual." Charlie noticed.

"Down? I'm not always down."

"Well…you're always…like…grumpy."

"No I'm not."

He grumbled. "Fine…sarcastic."

"That's better."

"You need to cheer up man! I'm about the have the best experience of my life!" He squealed joyfully in the coach.

"Just imagine when she kisses you!" I said dully.

"See? This is what I mean! Listen to you, you're miserable."

"You mean today? Yeah because I'm in a bad mood." I gave a quick smart-ass smile.

Charlie rolled his eyes at me, sighing. "No you dumb shit, everyday."

I shook my head from side to side. "I'm not like this everyday."

"YES YOU ARE!" He smashed his head against the side of the coach in frustration. "You really need to stop it."

"Why? Nothing is wrong with me."

"You know, you're not funny." He muttered.

"Do you think I care about your opinion?"

Charlie hopped out of the coach when we arrived at Hogsmeade. "You need a girl."

I ignored him and climbed out of the coach and followed Charlie into the town of Hogsmeade. We wandered over to Madam Puddifoot's Teashop. I took one look at it and wanted to gag everywhere. The frills on the curtains that were visible through the windows were just one thing that made my skin crawl.

"This is were she's meeting me.' Charlie smiled. "There she is!"

Clara waltzed up to us.

"Hi." She smiled at Charlie.

He just starred at her, a stupid smile on his face. I had no intention to knock him out of it, not when it was this amusing.

"Hey Jack." She said to me after giving up on a response from Charlie. "What's up?"

"Nothing." I swear she just checked me out. "I think he's drooling."

"Yeah…Charlie?" She shook him slightly. "Come on…"

"Hi…" He said in a daze. "Oh…hi! Sorry…I uh…"

I slipped my wand back in my pocket and folded up the Day Dreaming spell.

"What did you do?" Charlie turned around to look at me.

"Me?" I said innocently.

He glared at me. "Don't do it again! That was a Weasley prank! My brother use to use them all the time, especially on me! I know them all!"

"So that explains it then…" I smirked. "I see why he did it, it's hilarious."

"Oh Jack that was so hilarious." Clara giggled.

I stopped smirking. "Thanks…"

"Should we go inside now Clara?" Charlie asked her nervously.

She snapped out of her gaze on me and looked at him. "Uh…yeah sure, why not? Let's go." She swivelled back around at me. "Are you coming?"

"No…" I grunted in disgust.

I wasn't going in that place; I wouldn't even if I had a girl to go in there with. It was horrifying inside that building. What I really didn't understand is why the hell I would go in there with the both of them, I wasn't going to be a third wheel, it wasn't my date, she had asked Charlie to hang out with her, not me.

"I'm going to The Three Broomsticks." I said to them.

"Alone?" Charlie looked concerned. "I guess you'll run into some people we know there."

"Yeah, probably." I faked a smile and began walking away from the frill infested love nest.

Strolling into The Three Broomsticks, the familiar thick air welcomed me. I instantly found an empty booth and slid into it. I didn't care if I was taking up the booth when I could be just taking up a little two-person table, I wanted a booth, and so I was going to have one.

I looked around at everyone else in the place. There was some third years coming to Hogsmeade for the first time, some fourth years acting cool because they knew more then the third years, and some fifth year students. The seventh year students were sitting together in a booth; I was the only sixth year there.

"Hello there Jacky-boy." Madam Rosmerta grinned at me.

"Hey."

"All alone today are we?" She turned her grin into a frown.

I gave a quick throaty laugh. "No, I'm waiting for some people."

"Is Charlie coming?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Where's Charlie at?"

"A date with a girl."

"Oh, well would you look at that!" She gasped.

"Yeah, I was surprised about that last part as well."

She ignored my comment. "So, would you like a Butter beer?"

I nodded. "I should order for my friends too." I cleared my throat. "Six Butterbeers please?"

She looked at me suspiciously before nodding and going back behind the bar. For all she knew, I was waiting for five other people to show up. Would it be childish to say they were all imaginary friends that she couldn't see? I would just have to drink them all quickly before she noticed they were all disappearing and before she noticed that nobody else was really coming. I wondered if I could take some for later?

"Here you go dear." Madam Rosmerta said to me as she rested the six large glasses of Butterbeer on the table.

"Thank you." I chirped, taking a sip.

I sat there for a bit sipping my first Butterbeer, and then glanced around to see if anyone was looking, and slowly moved the next Butterbeer in front of me, guzzling it down instantly. The second one turned into the third, and that became the fourth until I had finished the fifth and drained the sixth.

The room began to spin, I think the sixth one was a bit too much for me to handle, it had been a while after all since I had gotten a chance to have any Butterbeer.

"Jack! There you are, we came to hang out after we were done our food at the other place…" Charlie stopped at the sight of me.

I hiccupped.

"I knew something was wrong." He moaned, helping me off the booth. "Come on, we have to clean him up, he can't wander around like this!"

"I have tuh pay firsts." I slurred.

Charlie reached into his pocket and pulled out some gold and threw it down on the table. Supporting me on his left side, he dragged me out of The Three Broomsticks and into the busy street of Hogsmeade.

"Great…" I heard him mutter under his breath. "There's a bunch of teacher's coming right towards us."

Professor Potter noticed us first and knew something was up. He distracted the teachers, giving him a chance to head over to us. Harry took us in the alleyway between two stores, the signs too blurry for me to make out. He was talking to Charlie; my head too busy swirling to concentrate on the words.

"Clara, you need to run along now." Professor Potter said to her.

She nodded and quickly ran off, happy to get out of the situation.

"How'd you let him drink that much Butterbeer?" Harry asked Charlie.

"I wasn't there!" Charlie defended himself. "I don't know how he even got that much Butterbeer."

"That's the other thing I'd like to know."

Charlie propped me up against the wall. "I don't think he's that much of a light weight."

I felt my stomach churn and the next thing I knew I was throwing up behind a building. My knees and hands pressing against hard pointed stony ground, weeds brushing against my face.

"How are we going to get him back?" I heard Charlie mutter.

"I know a way. I'll make a distraction. You go to the back of Honeydukes Sweetshop, and down into the basement, and get him through the trap door in the floor. There is a passageway that will lead you back to Hogwarts. Stay near the exit until I open it. Do you understand?"

Charlie's many heads nodded a kaleidoscope wave of peach, right before I passed out.

…

All I saw was black, then a small light appeared, and that familiar room unfolded. Her footsteps were silent on the floorboards. She stood in front of a mirror, and I saw her starring back at me, starring back at her. Except, nothing was there, only a faint outline of who she was. She looked down at her feet, toenails painted black, ice blue veins racing through her pale skin.

Back in the mirror again, her finger rose to her mouth, the ghost like image placed the finger in its mouth and bit it. Vivid red blood trailed her transparent reflection. She slowly caught it with her tongue and savoured ever last drop. A metallic taste filled my mouth. The cut healed instantly. Her hand lowered back down to her side in a fist.

I was seeing what she was seeing again. I wanted to see her, I wanted to see her face, and I wanted to know who she was.

I saw the perfectly healed finger come back into view, this time in front of her eyes. The nail was painted the darkest black there could ever be. The nail polish was almost a complete contrast to her white skin. The blue veins on her feet were the same on her hands, ice cold blue, piercing her white skin.

"Why am I so different?" I heard her soft silky seductive voice say.

Her head went downwards and she was fiddling with a locket. It was silver, complementing her pasty skin. I may be seeing what she was seeing, but I could navigate my way around her view, which to me right now was quite remarkable. Her locket rested beautifully on her bare skin in-between her revealed cleavage, plump and luscious under her low-cut shirt.

I opened my eyes to a rustling noise. Charlie was perched on the side of his bed, digging into a box of Chocolate Frogs.

"Want one?" He asked me once he noticed I was awake.

I rubbed my eyes. "Did you have to wake me up?"

"I didn't wake you up though."

"Yes, yes you did wake me up." I groaned, my head spinning.

"No, I was just sitting here, eating my chocolate frogs like I always do."

I smacked my pillow with the back of my hand. "Yes, and that woke me up!"

He fumbled with the Chocolate Frog and pushed it in his mouth. "Sorry."

"What happened?" I said confused. "Weren't we at Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, but you got totally hammered."

"Oh." I sighed.

"Oh? Oh, yeah sorry man I totally got hammered and made your date with Carla get cut short and sorry to make you also have to do something like sneak through Honeydukes and make me levitate through a tunnel for hours all the way back to Hogwarts while I was passed out!" Charlie spat at me, shovelling another few Chocolate Frogs in his mouth.

"That was a run-on sentence."

I watched his eyes narrow. "I don't give an owl's behind!"

I rolled my eyes. "Good, because I don't want one."

"Remember how I said you're not funny?" He reminded me.

"I never aim to make you laugh." I looked over at him on his bed. "Sorry about your date."

His face in a pout, he opened the last Chocolate Frog package. "It's alright." He finished chewing. "We're hanging out again. Just having breakfast together in the Great Hall, but it's a good time to chat still."

"I'll leave you alone then, so I don't cause any trouble." I told him.

He laughed. "Yeah, sure, because the last time you did that it really went smoothly. You can come, as long as you act nice."

"You say that as if I'm never nice?"

"You're not." He said plainly. "You're a selfish crabby sarcastic lonely coward."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not kidding either." He said seriously.

"When did you get a back bone?"

"I got a girl."

"Girls make you soft." I snorted at Charlie's remark.

"Depends on the person." He shrugged.

"What, meaning not you?"

"I was already soft. I needed a chance to step up and be a man. Clara told me not to let you push me around anymore. We talked about you a lot yesterday actually, but anyways, yeah so I'm changing my ways." Charlie smiled smugly towards me.

"So, you think I would become totally soft if I got a girl?"

"Jack man, you need a few girls." He laughed as I threw a pillow at his head.

I wanted to tell Charlie about the dreams, but what sane person has dreams like mine? I mean, would I also happen to tell him about the treatment I was being put into? That was just too ridiculous. I couldn't bring that up with him. He wouldn't understand anyways.

"Professor Potter also told me to tell you that if you have the dreams again, you should go see him or Dumbledore about it…what ever that means." He shrugged after he told me. "What does it mean?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

"What dreams?"

"Just dreams. I'm sure you have them too."

"I don't have to tell The Headmaster about them."

I sighed. "You can't laugh okay?"

"I never laugh at anything you say." He held in his breath. "Sorry."

"I have these dreams…" I began.

His eyes got wide. "Really? Anything new you can tell me maybe?"

"I'm getting there!" I grumbled.

"Okay, its no big deal man, just tell me, we've been best friends for like how many years…five?" He scratched his head. "I'm not going to laugh at you."

"I have dreams about this girl."

"Uh…I have dreams about girls all the time. You really have to tell The Headmaster about them? What are they, like extra perverted?"

"They aren't perverted! Well actually the one I just had was kind of getting to the perverted point…but then you woke me up…" I glared and Charlie. "Anyways, for some reason they want me to go for treatment."

"What the hell?"

"I know. I don't want too. It's just a dream. I mean, I feel what she feels, but that happens right?"

"You feel what a chick feels?"

"Well…I don't know…I guess?" I really wish I hadn't told him about this.

Charlie gave me a weird look. "So like…you can understand them?"

"No, I don't get like special chick decoding powers from the stupid dreams, come on, that's just stupid."

"Are you going for the treatment?" He asked me.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm not doing to sketchy treatment."

"I would." He stated.

"Why?"

He threw his arms up in the air for emphasis. "What's the point of dreaming about a girl if they aren't perverted dreams?"

How could they be perverted if I couldn't even see her? She didn't even have a reflection. Was she even really there? I think I'm going insane, maybe I should get rid of the dreams. I didn't want to though.

…

"Hello everyone." Professor Potter greeted the class.

It was a rare occasion that I got to start off my day hearing that. Being on time wasn't my best skill in life after all, and I usually got a strict look when I came in after everyone else.

We were about to start a new unit. As usually we didn't know what it was until Professor Potter gave a long introduction for the chapter.

"Today we are learning about another creature, not a Werewolf, not a Hippogriff, not a Centaur, not a Giant, and not a Troll. They are rather human compared to those other ones I just mentioned; yet they are far from it. The Ministry does not think of them as a threat, but…"

A Slytherin boy interrupted him. "Then why teach about them?"

"Because, even if they aren't a threat according to the Ministry, they can still kill you. In my days working for the Ministry as an Aurur I have seen some interesting things. These creatures are one of them. This year we have been requested to teach about them more in-depth."

"Have we learned about them before?" Clementine Warner asked Professor Potter.

"Yes you have, in your first year, but only briefly. We will spend a lot of time on them." He cleared his throat. "Let us begin the lesson then. Please turn to page two-hundred and fifty five in your text book now to see what I am talking about."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! XD. So this took me a long time. Lol. But oh well, it's here now. Exams are coming up soon, so i should have more time to write stories, yeah i know that's backwards. XD. I'm to lazy to be all proper in my author's notes right now lol. I wrote the beginning in my religion class today lol.**

**Anyways, I'm falling asleep kinda so I'm going to post this and then just turn my brain off fully once I do so. :P.**

**Thanks, enjoy, review, read my other stories, i have a twilight one, that's getting the next chapter that i do, i'm going back and forth between the two stories, and maybe i'll bring my batman one back too. Lol. **

**Thanks.**

* * *

Sometimes the world is a little too cruel. I know that is pretty much known around the world, but why not think about it every so often? It helps a person stay grounded. I know about the world being cruel. How do I know this? I know this because I, Lucy Devries, am cursed.

Most of my kind says that I am exceptionally lucky, that is until they find out more about me. Once they find out, the give me the stiff chin and the cold shoulder, and trust me, vampires can give the most intense cold shoulder you will ever receive. I get it often from family members. I guess there aren't many vampire born witches. I'm a genetic mistake.

Only close relatives know about my secret. If anyone else did, my family name would be ruined forever. I come from one of the most well known vampire families around these parts. Nobody would think of us the same way if they ever found out.

When my parents received the dreadful Hogwarts letter in the mail one day, they had shunned me. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore came over and talked about everything with them, that they began to except me for my differences.

I was experimented on, being the first known of my kind. My powers were discovered to be slightly different then the regular witches and I was quite stronger. As for my basic vampire abilities, they were normal and average for my age, until now.

When a vampire is sixteen, going on seventeen their powers and abilities begin to advance into the final most dangerous stage. Normally it happens without much problem, seeing as they are full vampires. With me, not exactly being half a witch, merely being a born witch, having magical powers is not the best thing. They tend to go haywire and I am having a horrible transition period. Everyone's worried that I will not be able to control myself soon. They had been restricting me more and more. I just want some freedom. My parents were glad to get rid of their abomination of a child. They may have accepted the situation, but they didn't like it. I had been shipped off here to Hogwarts as soon as the details had all been figured out.

I loved it here at Hogwarts. I just didn't get to have the full experience. The castle was so pretty and huge. I loved all the secret places, living in one of them added to the excitement, until I realised I couldn't leave once I entered.

Professor Snape helps me cope with the transitions by bringing me a special potion. The transitions are worst at night. The potion was requested by the Ministry of Magic. Without it I would be a potential threat to Hogwarts and would not be allowed to attend. So of course my parents agreed to the treatment. I was seen to them as a "genetic mutation" and their goal was to make sure nobody ever found out about my little witchy flaw. Most vampires aren't seen as a threat to wizard's and witches according to the Ministry. I am.

When I'm not on my day time dosage, I have to wait until the moon has fully risen before I can take my night time dose. I hate that I always have to be under a magical spell to prevent who I really am. Someday I hope to be able to control it around humans.

I don't let myself get close to anyone. If I did it could be hazardous. It's my dream to fall in love though, but I don't think I can ever have that. I keep telling myself not to let myself fall in love. I think the professors would prefer me to keep it up, because it's working. I wouldn't want to kill anyone, not this me anyways...but that's only the side of me that is under the spell of the medicine. The side of me not under the medicine wants to kill.

**...JACK POINT OF VIEW!...**

"Charlie..." I grunted. "I would really like to just be left alone."

"What happened to you after Defence against the Dark Arts class?" He asked me, ignoring my previous plea.

"Nothing okay, please just leave me alone."

"No." He stated. "You're my friend, and I want to know what's wrong."

"Have you ever felt really strongly for someone?"

He nodded slightly. "Like a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Uh...duh." He nodded more quickly now. "So?"

"So...this is different."

"It's what?" He contorted his face. "How is this different...I don't understand, explain please." He eyes got wide. "It's not about a guy is it?"

"You really are a dim candle aren't you?"

"I just..."

"No, it's not about a guy, it's about a girl." I sighed, looking over at him hunched down on his bed. "The girl in my dreams."

"Dude, not this again."

"She's...I feel...I care about her. When she is hurting, I hurt. It's not just an attraction; it's a need to know that she is okay."

"Oh." He nodded. "You're whipped."

"I'm whipped?"

"Yeah, she's got total control over you."

"No she doesn't, I just care about her." He was getting on my nerves, more than usual. "You care about Clara don't you?"

"Yeah...but I just care, I don't feel."

I didn't saying anything back to him. I knew he wouldn't understand.

...

"Hey Jack." Clara greeted me at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

I smiled quickly at her and sat down across from her and Charlie. Breakfast food covered the wooden table. Her perfectly straight blonde hair was pinned back at the sides. She watched me take my selections from the grand amount of food sprawled on the table.

"I like the beacon today." Charlie spat, food hitting me in the eye. "Sorry about that man." He cringed as I raised my hand to try and wipe away the gooey bacon fat from my eye. "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright," I lied, "my eye was hungry too for some ABC."

Clara's facial expression was enough satisfaction for me. There was no need to embarrass Charlie anymore then he had already embarrassed himself. If she hadn't been there, Charlie would be breakfast's toast.

"That girl is so pale." Clara said, pointing at somewhere down the Gryffindor table.

Sitting at the end all alone was the black haired girl I had ran into on my way out of Dumbledore's office. Her nails were just as black, her eyes just as fiercely dark, and her skin just as white. She nibbled on a few apple slices. Apparently she wasn't much of an eater.

Charlie and Clara watched me in utter curiosity as I picked up my plate of bacon, an omelette and home fries and my glass of pumpkin juice. I headed down to the end of the table where she sat in silence.

"Hey." I said to her as I slipped on to the bench across from her.

She slowly looked up from her apple slices at me. "Hello."

The sound of her voice chilled my spine. I sat there staring into her black eyes.

"Do you want something?" She asked me not amused.

"I just..." I had never been speechless before, I didn't like it. "I just came to sit with you."

"Why would you come and sit with me?"

This girl was like a cold block of ice.

"I thought you looked lonely." Was all I could say to her.

"Never meant to look lonely."

"Oh," I paused. "Well then I guess I'll go then."

She hesitated. "No...you can stay."

I was so confused.

I adjusted myself back on the bench across from her.

"Are you not hungry or something?" I asked her, taking a bite of my own food.

She looked back at her browning apple slices. "No, not really."

"You a vegetarian?"

She smirked and let out a chuckle. "Yeah, of course." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"So you're not?"

"No I'm not. I like the taste of...meat."

I held out a piece of bacon to her. "Try this, it's really good today, you should have some."

She looked at the piece of bacon hanging in front of her face in sheer terror. "I have to go." She got up from her side of the table and ran out of the Great Hall.

I sat there, the piece of bacon sill dangling in between my fingers.

"I'll have that." Charlie piped up as he sat in her vacant seat on the bench.

...

"Any questions about yesterday's lesson?" Professor Potter asked us.

I fidgeted in my seat. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Excuse me?" Professor Potter adjusted his spectacles. "I suppose so. What do you want to know?"

"You said that they were invisible in mirrors and in cameras...and it said that in the book too...but what if they are a bit visible, like only translucent?"

Everyone in the class turned to someone else and snickered. I shot them all a death look and they shut up. Charlie puffed out his cheeks and let out a large breath of air.

"O'Neil's finally lost his wizard cards!" A Slytherin commented to the whole class.

"Shut up Malfoy." Professor Potter snapped at him, causing Drake to slump down in his seat.

Charlie pretended to be an ape, directing it towards Malfoy and his thugs. The biggest one made a signal to Charlie, warning him of what will happen after class. Charlie stopped.

"Well Jack," Harry started into the answer of my very strange question. "I guess they wouldn't be complete a vampire."

"Like half human?"

"I guess so. Well...no...you would be completely a vampire wouldn't you?" Professor Potter paused for a moment. "Unless you were born like that..." He cleared his throat. "Class dismissed Jack stay here."

The rest of the students rushed out of the class, still confused as to why they were able to leave so early. Some of them even patted me on the back. Charlie hovered around the door way, waiting till Malfoy and his minions were gone.

"Malfoy is just like his father." I heard Harry mutter. I wasn't sure if it was to me or just to him, maybe both.

"Why did you dismiss the class early sir? Why am I still here? Did I do something wrong?"

He removed his spectacles. "Jack, Jack, Jack. We have to talk about those dreams again. You need to start the treatment, right away." He stressed the last two words. "What are they about anyways?"

I let out a deep breath. I really didn't want to get into this conversation again. I never thought my question would ever amount to this lecture. I shook my head at him.

"I'd rather not say."

"Vampires." Charlie called from the back of the room. "A girl vampire."

I closed my eyes and envisioned the many ways I could Kill Charlie right now. I could hang him, stab him, use wingardium leviosa and drop a heavy object on him...I could make him go outside to his death, with Malfoy and his friends waiting outside for him...

"A vampire...a girl vampire." Harry said shakily.

"Yeah." I shrugged; trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"I have to go have a word with Professor Dumbledore." Harry left the classroom in a hurry, leaving Charlie and I alone.

I swivelled around in slow motion to face him, insanity on my face. "You are so fucking dead."

"I'm sorry; it just sort of slipped out." He panicked, looking at the thugs waiting outside for him and then back at me, who was walking slowly towards him by the door. "Oh no."

He chose the thugs over me. He dashed outside of the classroom and was instantly grabbed by the back of the cloak and lugged off to who knows where. I had no intention to help him. He had just made my problems a lot worse. Now I knew I had no choice whether or not I did Occulency.


End file.
